A number of fields currently benefit from an array of wire handling and wire containing techniques. Different techniques employ different tools and parts that can be used in order to contain and route wires in organized manners. Containing and managing wires are important for a number of reasons depending on the application including, for example, keeping the wires contained to minimize tripping hazards, routing wires in spaces that can sometimes become difficult to access, preventing wire entanglement with equipment, protecting wiring, and the like.
Some techniques commonly used include the use of wire harness conduits to organize, contain and route wires. For example, in many industries, such as the automotive industry, the use of wire loom split tubing is widely known and routinely used. Different devices specific to the construction and assembly of wiring have been developed as a consequence. Nevertheless, these devices are less than satisfactory due to the mechanisms employed to manage wires often being cumbersome and time consuming. For example, existing tools can require taping the wire onto the tool and/or using parts that can get tangled with nearby obstacles and other wires during their use.
Consequently, typically during installation, repairs, and replacement of wires, mechanics and electricians often find themselves using their finger to push the wire into a wire harness conduit due to the lack of practicality of the currently available tools. Using fingers during repairs is also time consuming, can cause skin damage, expose a person to electrical shock, and may not always be possible due to space constrains and/or the type of wire harness conduit used. In many of these instances, mechanics and electricians are left with very few alternatives. These alternatives include running the new wire(s) on the outside of the wire harness conduit and/or having to cut open the wire harness conduit to add the new wire(s) and then try to reassemble the wire harness conduit. These options are also time consuming and often leave wires unprotected, damaged, and/or leave a visually unappealing assembly.
As a result of the foregoing, there is a need for a tool that can facilitate the installation and/or replacement of wires into wire harness conduits such as wire loom split tubing.